1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer graphics and more particularly to a reconfigurable graphics processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary computing devices typically incorporate a separate graphics card that enables rapid graphics processing for graphics-intensive applications, such as gaming applications. A graphics card generally comprises a printed circuit board (PCB), upon which a plurality of circuit components (such as memory chips and the like) and a graphics processing unit (GPU) are mounted. Graphics cards are typically designed to conform to a card specification, such as the peripheral component interconnect express (PCI Express) or accelerated graphics port (AGP) card specifications that enable the graphics cards to be used in a variety of computing devices. These card specifications control, among other things, the physical characteristics of graphics cards, such as the board outline, connector placement, maximum component height and the like.
One drawback to a PCI Express or AGP graphics card design is that the graphics card usually has to be redesigned each time the GPU is upgraded. In particular, new GPU designs typically require that circuit components be rearranged on the graphics card to accommodate the upgraded GPU, requiring a substantial amount of cost and engineering effort. Also, the time required to redesign a graphics card can be significant due to the amount of research, signal analysis and the like that each new graphics card requires. Typical design cycle times may be between nine and twelve months. The long design cycle time limits the pace at which new GPU technologies can be introduced into the marketplace.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a graphics board design that can be quickly and inexpensively reconfigured when the GPU is upgraded.